Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 22
Król Bestii (jap. 獣王, Kemono no Ō; eng. Beast King) to dwudziesty drugi rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Od dawna miałem pomysł na Dragneela w Bleachu. Dla tego okładka to Shikai Adiego. Yonko, czyli ogromny prostokątny tasak pozwalający na atakowanie przy pomocą... ognia! thumb|left -Chata Pustynnej Wiedźmy... -Alfred zaczął gromadzić wokół siebie piasek, który sklejał się, czy raczej przywierał do siebie i zaczął tworzyć ogromne i wytrzymałe skały. -Pazur Ognistego Feniksa! -Adi nie przejął się tym jednak za bardzo. Za pomocą swojego zaklęcia wyskoczył wysoko w górę po czym przygotowywał się do ataku. -SZPON OGNISTEGO FENIKSA!!! -prawa pięść Dragneela zamieniła się w płomienie podobnie jak przy Szponie Ognistego Feniksa, ale tym razem płomień był znacznie większy i intensywniejszy. Chłopak wykonał zamach w stronę Tategamiego i nagle z pięści wystrzeliło tornado intensywnych czerwonych płomieni, które przybrało kształt ogromnej pięści i w zaledwie kilka chwil zdmuchnęło skały utworzone przez Alfreda, a jego samego prawie wypchnęło z areny. -ŻE K*RWA CO?! -wykrzyczał przerażony Alfred. -WYBACZ! -krzyknął zakłopotany Adi. -Celowałem w ciebie i chybiłem. -mężczyzna powoli upadł na ziemię. -Następny już trafię... -powiedział pół szeptem budząc przerażenie w Alfredzie. -Ty... PLEBSIE! -wydarł się. ---- -A więc umie zwiększyć rozmiar swoich ataków. -Kenta, który siedział na widowni zdziwił się umiejętnościami chłopaka. -Nie wiedziałem, że to potrafi. -Bo nie potrafił! -wtrąciła się dumnie Kira. -Kira-chan... A ty skąd wiesz? -Bo sama go trenowałam! -odparła dumnie. -Ty go trenowałaś? -Kusubake się zadziwił. -Dokładnie! ---- -Pffffff... -Sabrinie nerwy już puściły. -DOSYĆ TEGO DOBREGO. -Salem podeszła do Hocho po czym odwróciła ją plecami do siebie i złapała za nie. -O EJ! -wydarła się wkurzona Hocho. -CO TY SOBIE WY... -ZAMILCZ... -oczy Sabriny nagle stały się bardziej psychopatyczne niż wcześniej. -'BERSERKER: SEGUNDA ETAPA'!!! thumbUbrania Sary zostały rozerwane przez energię, która właśnie zaczęła wypełniać jej ciało. Dziewczyna zwijała się z bólu, krzyczała aż w końcu ugryzła się w język. Wkrótce miejsca które wcześniej zakrywał rozerwany już kostium zostały zakryte przez karmazynową energię. Chwilę potem energia ta pokryła również jej kończyny przybierając formę pazurów. Włosy kobiety drastycznie się wydłużyły i również skąpały w energii magicznej. Z jej kości ogonowej wyrósł koci ogon, który postanowił nie odstawać od innych kończyn i również zajął się energią. Chwilę po tym Hocho wyglądała jak hybryda kota i człowieka. -PRZESTAŃ! -Sakuya wydarła się na Sabrinę. -Sprawiasz jej ból! -O jej... -Sabrina nie mogła się nacieszyć słodką buzią Sakuyi. -Cnotka nam się trafiła. Ta szm*ta sama najchętniej by cię torturowała, a ty jej jeszcze bronisz! -Ale to co robisz i tak jest złe... -Shiba nie wiedziała już co myśleć. -Niby co robię? -Salem włączył się tryb psychopatki. -Pozwól więc, że cię oświecę... JESTEŚ SILNA! I to bardzo. Poradziłaś sobie z jej zombie i zapachami bez problemów. Naprawdę sądzisz, że ta szm*ta dała by radę tak zwiększać swoją moc? OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE NIE! -Sabrina przełączyła się na moduł ego. -TO JA! Ja jestem ZAKLINACZKĄ! Potrafię doładowywać innych swoją mocą! To dzięki mnie dała radę przeciwstawić się twojemu powietrznemu ciału! ON JEST MOJĄ KUKIEŁKĄ, A NAWET TEGO NIE ZAUWAŻYŁA! Moją zabawką... A Z ZABAWKAMI ROBI SIĘ CO SIĘ TYLKO ŻYWNIE CHCE! ---- -''Sabrina Salem...'' -Rex zaczął rozmyślać w swojej głowie oglądając walki. -''Może i jest "własnością" Eisuke, ale w rzeczywistości to podła i sprytna manipulantka. Ta spektakularna walka Sakuyi i Sary, którą widzieliśmy to tylko i wyłącznie jej zasługa...'' -Indygowowłosy zamknął Oczy. -''EISUKE! Nawet w turniej pierwszorocznych musisz wtykać swoje łapy!'' -chłopak uspokoił się. -''Jak sobie z tym poradzisz... Sakuyo?'' ---- Na razie odejdźmy nieco od pojedynku Sakuyi z Sarą i Sabriną, a skupmy się na pozostałych uczestnikach Bloku B. Wyniku spektakularnego rozpoczęcia walki przez Tategamiego (z którym w bitwę wdał się Adi), doładowywana przez Sabrinę, Sarah skupiła się na Sakuyi, a ostatni uczestnikami bitwy pozostali Ami i Pit. -Naprawdę nie chciałem tutaj z tobą walczyć. -rozbrzmiał głos Evansa. thumb|left-TAKE OVER! -ciało dziewczyny spowiły płomienie, które nie pozostawiły nic z jej ubrań. W końcu płomienie zniknęły, czy raczej pozostały tylko na jej ramionach wizualnie tworząc szpony, a sama nastolatka stała ubrana w nowy dość skąpy kostium. Był to czerwony kostium kąpielowy z dużym wcięciem od dekoltu aż po brzuch w kształcie płomieni, ozdobiony czarna wstawką oraz czerwone lateksowe podkolanówki z wzorkiem w płomienie o kolorze czarnym. Z pleców Ami wyrastały dwa białe, anielskie skrzydła. -Izaak! A co boisz się przegranej z dziewczyną? -CO?! -Pit na chwile stracił kontrolę. -Oczywiście, że nie... po prostu, nie chce walczyć z przyjaciółką. -Twój problem! -dziewczyna krzyknęła. -HOLY IGNITE! -następnie wystrzeliła w Evansa kule wirującego ognia. -Tyle nie wystarczy... -chłopak tylko machnął ręką zamrażając kule ognia. A te z kolei rozproszkowały się na mały śnieg, który rozprysł się dookoła Evansa. -No tak, chłód na tyle silny by stłumić płomienie... -zrecenzowała Sawa. -Dokładnie. -odparł z dumą. -Ale Adiemu nie dałeś rady! -wtrąciła sarkastycznie. -A WEŹ SIĘ PRZYMKNIJ! -krzyknął podirytowany przypomnieniem o jego porażce w Ichibukai, a w efekcie zaczął zamieniać się w lód. -Wojownik Lodowego Feniksa! -Ale dzięki temu, wiem jak cię pokonać! -podsumowała dumnie. -SUN RAGE! -wokół Ami i Pita pojawiła się ogromna sfera gorących płomieni, która zaczęła roztapiać Pita. -Wybacz... -chłopak mruczał pod nosem. -Ale nie jestem taki sam jak wtedy! -lód na jego ciele zaczął pękać, aż w końcu skorupy zmrożonego H20 zaczęły spadać na ziemię krusząc lub roztapiając się, a Evans powrócił do swojej normalnej ludzkiej formy. Z tą różnicą, że teraz jego długie włosy były śnieżno białe. -CZYSTY WYSŁANNIK LODOWEGO FENIKSA! -Nowa forma? -zdziwiła się. -Już nigdy więcej nie przegram w taki sposób. -Pit zamknął oczy. -Ale wiem ile dla ciebie znaczy ten turniej. Chcesz udowodnić swojej rodzinie ile jesteś warta. -chłopak podszedł na krawędź areny. -Dla tego... -zeskoczył z areny co jest jednoznaczne z przegraniem eliminacji. -CO?! -krzyknęła Ami. ---- -Meow! Meow! -Sarah meowczała. -Niestety minusem tej postaci jest fakt iż zapomina ludzkiej mowy. -Sabrina udała zmartwioną. -Z drugiej strony teraz jest posłuszną kukiełką więc dla mnie spoko! -Lecz się... -mruknęła załamana Shiba. -Nie martw się! Ale dla ciebie mam coś specjalnego! -RYK FENIKSA WICHURY! -Sakuya ponownie wypuściła ogromny strumień tornado, ale tym razem wprost na Salem. Gotho-podobna kobieta w bardzo krótkiej miniówce pstryknęła palcami, a Sarah w niemalże jednej chwili pojawiła się przed nią i zablokowała ryk Sakuyi zaledwie jedną dłonią. W momencie gdy wcześniej to zaklęcie o mało nie wywaliło jej z areny. -CO?! -Sakuya się przeraziła. -Teraz moja kolej! -Sabrina zaśmiała się szyderczo. -MEOW! -Hocho w zaledwie średniej arytmetycznej ułamków sekundy pojawiła się przed Sakuyą po czym zaczęła w nią uderzać. Szybkość dziewczyny była wystarczająca by zadawać błyskawiczne rany Shibie za pomocą szponów. Gdyby nie fakt iż po każdym uderzeniu dziewczyna natychmiast się regenerowała mogła się wykrwawić na tej arenie. ---- Sakuya zaczęła wspominać swój trening z Marią. -''Nie potrafię!'' -krzyknęła. thumb-''CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ, ŻE NIE POTRAFISZ?!'' -Monako wydarła się na młodą dziewczynę. -''JESTEŚ SŁODZIUTKA I CO Z TEGO?! Z TAKĄ AMBICJĄ I PODEJŚCIEM MOŻESZ CO NAJWYŻEJ KRĘCIĆ TYM DROBNYM TYŁECZKIEM NA RURZE! TWÓJ OJCIEC W TWOIM WIEKU JUŻ DAWNO TŁUKŁ SIĘ Z CZŁONKAMI ELITARNEJ DZIESIĄTKI!'' -teraz zrobiła minę mordercy. -Tylko spróbuj nie przejść eliminacji... a przez miesiąc będziesz chodziła w skąpych seksownych ubraniach! -KYA! -Shiba pisknęła. -''Może i jestem okrutna... ale dobra motywacja jest lepsza od złej...'' -Monako tak se pomyślała. -''Poza tym chce ją zobaczyć w tym słodkim kostiumie króliczka!'' ---- Sarah rzuciła ledwo żywą Sakuyę o ziemię po czym zaczęła ją bezlitośnie kopać. W pewnym momencie Sakuya jednak schwytała "cios" Hocho i spojrzała na nią z morderczym wzrokiem. -Może i boje się wielu rzeczy... -Sakuya zaczęła swój monolog głównego bohatera. -Boję się bólu, was... jako silnych przeciwniczek... ale zdecydowanie bardziej boję się Marii-san! -Meow? -O czym ty??? -Salem się pogubiła. thumb|left-Nie poddam się! -Sakuya odrzuciła Sarę nieco od siebie. -Sekretna Technika Zabójcy Feniksów! ROZSZARPUJĄCY NIEBO GNIEW BOGA FENIKSÓW! -lekki zimowy wiaterek nagle diametralnie przyspieszył, a niebo nad areną nagle wyraźnie się zachmurzyło. Po chwili wiatr zaczął zwijać się trąby powietrzne o sile przecinania skał, a z czarnych chmur zaczęły trzaskać pioruny. ---- -Có...CÓŻ TO TAKIEGO?! -przeraziła się Rebbeca. -IT'S CATACLISM?! -przeraziła się Miyoko. -Zaawansowane Zaklęcia Magii Zabójcy Feniksów są w stanie wpływać na cały system naturalny jaki nas otacza. -wydał swoją opinię niewzruszony Shanks. -Zabójcy Feniksów coś takiego potrafią??? -zdziwił się Rex. -''Więc Adi też?!'' ---- -JAKBY TO MIAŁO MI COŚ ZROBIĆ! -Sabrina darła się. -SARAH CHROŃ MNIE! thumbSabrina przykucnęła, a przed nią stanęła Sarah i wyciągnęła prawą rękę do góry by zablokować atak Sakuyi. Na szczęście dla naszej słodkiej bohaterki atak był tak potężny że bez problemu powalił Sarę co pozbawiło ją przytomności i mocy Sabriny. A samą Salem poważnie uszkodziło i rozebrało przy okazji. -KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYA! -dziewczyna pisknęła. -CO JA TU ROBIĘ?! -pisknęła również i Sarah. -I czemu jestem naga?! ---- -Panie i Panowie! -rozbrzmiał głos Niki wspomaganej przez magię dźwiękową. -Sakuya Shiba pokonała Sabrinę Salem i Sarę Hocho tym samym wygrywając Ichubukai. Peter Evans zrezygnował z udziału w turnieju tym samym zapewniając zwycięstwo poprzez walkowera Amalii Sawa. Na arenie pozostali jeszcze Adrian Dragneel i Alfred Tategami. W związku z decyzją jury związaną z wydarzeniami z poprzedniej grupy z każdego bloku mogą zostać wytypowane trzy osoby. Tak więc zostało jeszcze jedno miejsce! ---- -HAHAHAHA! -Alfred zaczął się śmiać. -Najpierw rozwalę ciebie a potem wezme się za te d*py! -Wiesz... denerwujący jesteś. -odparł wyluzowany Adi. -Ja? -Tategami się zdziwił. -JA DENERWUJĄCY?! Denerwujący jest plebs! Przeznaczony jest do służenia tylko i wyłącznie komuś takiemu jak ja! Wybrańcowi! Wspaniałemu! Z najlepszą uczelnią! Z najlepszej krwi! Mam wszystko! Wygląd! Pieniądze! ZOSTANĘ JEDNYM Z CZTERECH KRÓLI! -Aaaa... spoko. -tym razem Adi ku zaskoczeniu Alfreda odparł bez żadnej reakcji na słowa wnerwiającego Alfreda. -Spoko... -Tategami był zmieszany. -Ktoś tak wspaniały jak JA! Mówi ci o swoich planach, a ty tylko spoko?! -Czego ty chcesz? -z twarzy Adiego nie schodził ironiczny uśmieszek dający efekt patrzenia z góry na Alfreda. -Mam głęboko gdzieś twoje plany. Nie przegram, po prostu cię stłukę, zmiażdżę twoje marzenia, sprawię, że z płaczem polecisz do mamusi. thumb|left-ŻE JAK?! TERAZ TO MI ZA TO ZAPŁACISZ! -Alfred zaczął wirować piasek w swoim łapach. -SEKRETNA TECHNIKA ZABÓJCY WIEDŹM! PUSTYNNE OSTRZE! -Tategami nagle wypuścił mały wir piasku, który trzymał w rękach, a ten przybrał formę ogromnego wiru piasku, który natychmiast spowił całą arenę w piasku. -Skąd tu tyle tego?! -krzyknęła Sawa. -KYAAAAAAA! -pisknęła Sakuya. -Piasek! Dostanie mi się do majtek! Wkrótce piaskowy wir uwięził rezydentów akademika Łapa Niedźwiedzia w grubej warstwie piachu... jednym na szczycie pozostał Alfred Tategami, który szyderczo spoglądał na wszystko dookoła siebie. -Hahaha... Jestem najsilniejszy! thumbPiasek nagle zaczął przybierać na temperaturze i zmieniać swój kształt tworząc dość dużą górkę. Po chwili z piasku wydostał się Adi, który spowił swoją nogę w karmazynowym płomieniu. -CO TO JEST?! -Tategami zaczął panikować. -Pazur Ognistego Feniksa! -płomienie przybrały kształt pazura i rozwalały wszystko na swojej drodze. Adi natomiast spokojnie opadł na podłoże, trzymając w rękach Ami i Sakuyę. -Jakiś czas przed turniejem wymyśliłem jak mogę dowolnie manipulować swoimi zaklęciami. Niestety nie panowałem nad tym za dobrze z powodu za niskiej formy fizycznej, która nie pokrywała się w wysoką energia magiczną. ALE TERAZ DZIĘKI KIRZE ROZWALĘ CIĘ RAZ A DOBRZE! ---- Na trybunach: -''A więc dał radę się, aż tak wzmocnić...'' -Dans uśmiechnął się. -''ADI! Nie mogę się doczekać naszego pojedynku!'' -''Adi...'' -Luk przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć. -''Naprawdę jesteś aż tak ch*lernie silny?!'' -''Adrian Dragneel'' -również i Sharp przyłączył się do rozmyślań. -''Ognisty Zabójca Feniksów, impulsywny ale zabawny i ogólnie fajny ziomek. Stworzył zupełnie nowy styl walki w zaledwie miesiąc?! Hahahahaha! Sakura jest pełna potworów!'' ---- thumb|left|150px-He...he...heee -Alfred zaczął się podśmiechiwać. -WYBACZ! Naprawdę nie chciałem tego używać! -blondyn ugryzł się w kciuka. -KRÓL BESTII! -piasek, który otaczał wszystkich nagle zaczął się kierować w stronę Alfreda i mieszać z jego krwią. Po chwili z wielkiej chmary dymu wyszedł odmieniony Alfred. Był znacznie wyższy niż wcześniej, przewyższając Adiego. W sumie można śmiało stwierdzić, że miał około jakiś 3 metrów. Jego słabe ciało teraz stało się mocno umięśnione. Ramiona, klatka piersiowa i część twarzy pokryte były czarnymi znakami z same przypominały w budowie nieco stal. Do tego jego ciało spowiły znaki energetyczne. -TERAZ TO JUŻ PO TOBIE! JESTEM BOWIEM KRÓLEM BESTII -Hahahahahaahha! -Adi z nieznanego powodu nagle zaczął się głośno śmiać. -O ej ty! Co z tobą?! Po zobaczeniu mojej prawdziwej mocy nagle się śmiejesz? Jesteś może wariatem? -Aaaaa wybacz! -Dragneel odetchnął z ulgą. -Już się bałem, że jesteś typowym rozpieszczonym synalkiem, a tu jednak miałeś asa w rękawie! Ale wybacz, kiedyś walczyłem z prawdziwym Królem Bestii i wygrałem! -dumnie oznajmił. -TY! Przeklęta Pięść Pustynnej Wiedźmy! -Tategami wykonał zamach swoją prawą ogromną pięścią po czym wystrzelił w stronę Dragneela ogromną chmarę piasku. Piasek przybrał formę ogromnej pięści i niczym taran zepchnął Adiego do obrony. -I CO TY NA TO?! -wydarł się zadowolony. -Szpon Ognistego Feniksa! -Adi starał się zablokować atak przy pomocy swojej pięści jednak niestety to było za mało. Widząc jednak uradowany wyraz twarzy Alfreda postanowił jechać na całość. -JAK NA LATO! -chłopakowi na chwilę udało się zatrzymać uderzenie "taranem" blokując je za pomocą swojej prawej pięści. W tym samym momencie wykonał zamach lewą ręką i wypusćił wielką pięść ognia, tkóra przywaliła w mordę Alfreda i można to stwierdzić jedno... ślad zostanie. Swoją drogą naprawdę epicko to wyglądało wielka ognista pięść vs wielka piaszczysta pięść. ---- -Magia pozwalająca na wzmocnienie podstawowych zdolności użytkownika. -skomentował Shanks. -Magie Zabójców nazywają tą zdolność Drive o ile się nie mylę. -dodał swoje 5 groszy Rex. ---- Adi i Alfred odepchnęli się od siebie po czym ich pięści wróciły do normalnych form. -Karzące Ostrze Pustynnej Wiedźmy! -piasek zaczął wirować wokół pięści Tategamiego. Mężczyzna niemalże w pierwiastku sekundy pojawił się przed Adim w celu zaatakowania go. thumb-SZPON OGNISTEGO FENIKSA! -na Dragneelu siła Alfreda jednak nie zrobiła większego wrażenia. Chłopak zamienił swoją pięść w ogień i jednym celnym strzałem w głowę powalił Tategamiego wciskając go w ziemie, niszcząc przy tym część areny. -ADI! -Sakuya pisknęła zafascynowana mocą swojego kuzyna. -Jest aż tak silny?! -Ami nie mogła uwierzyć w to że Adi załatwił naładowanego Alfreda zaledwie jednym uderzeniem i w dodatku zaklęciem podstawowym. Dragneel natomiast po wciśnięciu w ziemię Tategamiego by bardziej go już nie upokarzać po prostu się odwrócił i ruszył w stronę swoich dwóch przyjaciółek. Alfred natomiast próbował odzyskać panowanie nad swoim ciałem zaciskając przy tym pięści i krzycząc pod nosem (taaa... krzyczec po cichu) "Dragneel". -STÓJ! -Alfred w końcu zaczął normalnie mówić. Adi zatrzymał się ale nawet nie pomyślał o odwróceniu się twarzą do niego. -Nazywasz innych ludzi plebsem... -Adi załączył filozof mode. -Zgadzam się plebs to paskudztwo. Zepchnięci na margines społeczeństwa nie robią nic by zmienić swoje życie. Wolą pić i żyć w bagnie. Nie pragną się rozwijać po prostu są ale nie żyją. WIĘC POWIEDZ MI! Czym się od nich różnisz?! Jedyne co to polegasz na swoim talencie i od razu uważasz, że jesteś silniejszy od wszystkich. To że dałem radę cię skopać bez problemów zawdzięczam godziną ciężkiego treningu okupionego moim potem i krwią! WIĘC NIE WAŻ SIĘ NIGDY WIĘCEJ UWAŻAĆ ZA LEPSZEGO ODE MNIE! -na chwilę się uspokoił. -W końcu jestem człowiekiem który zostanie... PIERWSZYM MAGIEM KLASY "S"! -DRAGNEEL! -Alfred wyskoczył na stojącego plecami do niego Adiego. thumb|left-UDERZENIE SKRZYDŁEM OGNISTEGO FENIKSA! -niewzruszony Adi odwrócił się w stronę lecącego Tategamiego jednocześnie przy tym zapalił swoje pięści. Karmazynowa flara zaczęła wirować i przybrała kształt spiralnych skrzydeł ognia które z każdą chwilą eksplodowały. Adi poprzez machanie rękoma wycelował flary ognia tak, że te uderzyły centralnie w Alfreda. Gdyby nie fakt, że ciało mężczyzny było wzmocnione magią prawdopodobnie nic by z niego nie zostało. Wirujący atak wystrzelił go daleko w niebo i słuch po nim zaginął. -CO ZA MOC! -Sakuya i Ami raz jeszcze podsumowały enigmatyczna nową siłę Adiego. Kończąc jednak ten rozdział należy podsumować, że wraz z "opuszczeniem" areny przez Alfreda, Sakuya, Ami i Adi ukończyli walki eliminacyjne w bloku B tym samym awansując do głównego turnieju Zimowego Turnieju "Nieba i Ziemi". ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa